gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Skill infobox
}| }| .png| .png|Skill.png link=File: .png}}}}|40}} }}||-1}}} animation.gif | }}||-1}}} animation.gif|Animation | Animation}} }}} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } | 0 || } }}}} } | } }} } | ;職業 : } | all | common= All | }}}}} |}} } | ; 種族 : }}} |}} } | ;ペット : } | }}} (}}}}})|}}}}}}} |}} } | ;モンスター : }}} |}} } | ;Parent skill : }.png | }.png | Skill.png }}|20|link= }}} } |}} } | weapon= ;武器 : } | }| |axe= 片手武器 アックス |dagger= 片手武器 ダガー |mace= 片手武器 メイス |pistol= 片手武器 ピストル |scepter= セプター |sword= 片手武器 ソード}}}} }| }| }}}} } | } |axe= オフハンド アックス |dagger= オフハンド ダガー |mace= オフハンド メイス |pistol= オフハンド ピストル |sword= オフハンド ソード |focus=フォーカス |shield=シールド |torch=トーチ |warhorn=ウォーホルン |none|empty= オフハンド Empty|}}}} } | }}}}} }| |}} | weapon kit= ; ウェポンキット : }.png | | }} } | backpack kit= ; Backpack kit : }.png | | }} } | environmental = ; 環境武器 :両手武器}}}}} | burst skill = ; Weapon Main-hand }}} | healing = ; Skill bar Slot:ヒーリング | utility = ; Skill bar Slot:ユーティリティ | elite = ; Skill bar Slot:エリートスキル | downed = ; Skill bar Slot:ダウンスキル | drowning = ; Skill bar Slot:ドロウニングスキル | downed and drowning = ;Skill bar Slot:ダウンスキル ドロウニングスキル | deathshroud =; Skill bar Slot: デスシュラウド | pet = ; Skill bar Slot:Pペット | mechanic = ; Skill bar Slot:職業固有 | monster = ; Skill bar Slot:モンスタースキル }} }| engineer | } | healing | ; Tool belt skill : }.png | | }} }|}} } | utility | ; Tool belt skill : }.png | | }} }|}} |}} } | ; Attunement: }}}}} } | ;Activity :}}}}} } | ;タイプ :}}}| }| }}}| }}} }} } | ; Skill type Activ. type : }}} | chain = チェインスキル | channeled | hold = チャンネルスキル | charge = チャージスキル | animal companion skill = ペットスキル }}}} }| }|weapon| ; Unlocked by : } x }.png | | }} } |}} |}} } | ;シーケンススキル : }.png | | }} } | → }.png | | }} }} } | → }.png | | }}}}}} } | ;コンボ : }}} | dark = Field (闇) | ethereal = Field (空) | fire = Field (火) | ice = Field (氷) | light = Field (光) | lightning = Field (雷) | poison = Field (毒) | smoke = Field (煙) | water = Field (水) | blast = Finisher (風) | leap = Finisher (跳) | projectile = Finisher (射) | whirl = Finisher (渦) }}}} } | ; : }}} | projectile = Finisher (Projectile) }}}} } ="margin-top:1em"> } }} | n | y }} }}} | n | | } | }}}}} skills|}} } | }}}}} skills|}} } | }}} | air = Category:Air attunement skills | earth = Category:Earth attunement skills | fire = Category:Fire attunement skills | water = Category:Water attunement skills| }}|}} } | }}}}} skills|}} } | }}} |scepter=Category:Scepter skills |Category:Main-hand }}} skills}}}} } | }}} |none|empty = |focus |shield |torch |warhorn = Category: }}} skills |Category:Off-hand }}} skills}}}} } | Category: }}} skills|}} }|environmental|[[Category: } skills]]|}} }}} | arcane=Category:Arcane skills | aura=Category:Aura skills | backpack kit=Category:Backpack kits | banner=Category:Banner skills | burst | burst skill=Category:Burst skills | cantrip=Category:Cantrip_skills | clone=Category:Clone skills | conjure=Category:Conjure skills | corruption=Category:Corruption skills | dual | dual skill=Category:Dual skills | deception=Category:Deception skills | device kit=Category:Device kits | elixir=Category:Elixir skills | form=Category:Form skills | glamour=Category:Glamour skills | glyph=Category:Glyph skills | intervention=Category:Intervention skills | mantra=Category:Mantra skills | mark=Category:Mark skills | meditation=Category:Meditation skills | minion=Category:Minion skills | phantasm=Category:Phantasm skills | preparation=Category:Preparation skills | shout=Category:Shout skills | signet=Category:Signet skills | spectral=Category:Spectral skills | spirit | spirit skill=Category:Spirit skills | spirit weapon=Category:Spirit weapon skills | stance=Category:Stance skills | stealth skill=Category:Stealth skills | stolen skill=Category:Stolen skills | symbol=Category:Symbol skills | tool belt skill=Category:Tool belt skills | trap=Category:Trap skills | turret=Category:Turret skills | ward=Category:Ward skills | weapon kit=Category:Weapon kits | well=Category:Well skills | virtue=Category:Virtues }} }}} | healing= Category:Healing skills | elite= Category:Elite skills | utility= Category:Utility skills | deathshroud= Category:Death Shroud skills | downed= Category:Downed skills | drowning= Category:Drowning skills | downed and drowning= Category:Downed skillsCategory:Drowning skills | monster= Category:Monster skills | pet= Category:Animal companion skills | weapon kit= }}} skills | backpack kit= }}} skills }} }}} | chain=Category:Chain skills | channeled=Category:Channeled skills | charge=Category:Charge skills }} }}} | dark = Category:Dark Field | ethereal = Category:Ethereal Field | fire = Category:Fire Field | ice = Category:Ice Field | light = Category:Light Field | lightning = Category:Lightning Field | poison = Category:Poison Field | smoke = Category:Smoke Field | water = Category:Water Field | blast = Category:Blast Finisher | leap = Category:Leap Finisher | whirl = Category:Whirl Finisher }} }} Description Parameters All parameters are optional. ;name:Skill name. Defaults to the page name. ;description:Skill description. ;icon:Skill icon to show. If not explicitly stated, displays File:.png; if it was not found, shows instead. ;adrenaline:Adrenaline cost. ;lifeforce:Life force cost. ;initiative:Initiative cost. ;activation:Activation time. ;recharge:Recharge time. ;profession:Profession that uses the skill. ;race:Race that uses the skill. ;slot:Skill slot occupied by the skill: :weapon: Weapon skill. :environmental: Environmental weapon skill. :healing: Healing skill. :utility: Utility skill. :elite: Elite skill. :downed: Downed skill. :drowning: Drowning skill. :downed and drowning: Both downed and drowning skill. :deathshroud: Necromancer's skill in Death Shroud. :pet: Pet skill. :mechanic: Profession specific ability. :monster: Monster skill. :...otherwise direct input. ;mainhand:Weapon held in the main-hand. ;offhand:Weapon held in the off-hand. ;twohand:Weapon held in both hands, including environmental weapons. ;tool-belt:The associated tool belt skill. ;attunement:Attunement for elementalist's weapon skills. ;activity:The activity in which the skill is available. ;kit:The weapon or backpack kit that provides the skill. ;pet:Pet family, such as cat. ;pet-type:Pet species, such as stalker (requires pet attribute as well). ;monster:The monster or monster type that uses this skill ;parent:Parent skill — the skill which gives access to this skill. ;type:Skill type, such as signet. ;type-link:Page where the skill type link should link to, if other than the skill type name. ;activ-type:Activation type: :chain: Chain skill. :channeled or hold: Channeled skill. :charge: Charge skill. ;chain1 .. chain3:Skill sequence. ;weapon slot :Weapon skills only. Used to indicate which fixed position the skill has on a skill bar. ;skill point :Slot skills only. Used to indicate how many skill points required to unlock the skill. ;variables :Descriptors of the skill (i.e. bleeding, damage, range, etc.) ;categorize :"y" or "n" to turn on/off categorization. Default is on for main namespace articles and off for others. Examples Skill